spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Imprisonment
Imprisonment is the twenty-ninth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on December 20, 2019, and was written by FireMatch. Transcript (At the prison) Warden: Lunch time! Purple: Ugh, lunch time already? But I’m not hungry! Crazy: Don’t be crazy, Purps. Wait, I am. But I’m starving! Matchy: Same. (At lunch) Matchy: You call this food? It looks like… slop! Warden: Get used to it. This is all we got. Crazy: Blech, I’m not touching that! Purple: (eating like a madman) I lied when I said I wasn’t hungry. Matchy: Purps, this food is so bad it’s talking to me. Food: Matchy… eat me already! Matchy: No! You’re too disgusting. Food: Fuck you I’m going back to sleep. (snores on his plate) Crazy: o. Matchy: (sighs) I hope things get better from here. Warden: Lunchtime is over! Now it’s time to get to work! Crazy: Work? But I wasn’t told there’d be any work! Warden: Doesn’t matter. Get to work, imbeciles! (At the mine, the trio is mining rocks with pickaxes) Crazy: I hate work. How do people have jobs like this? Purps: You get used to it. Matchy: I’d rather work in hell. Crazy: This IS hell. (The Warden whips the three) Warden: Get to work or else there’ll be no dinner tonight! Matchy, Purple, and Crazy: Yes sir! (they start working harder) Matchy: I bet the folks at home are having the time of their lives right now. (Cut to Cici and Dan walking in a forest) Dan: This is boring. How are we ever gonna find Image in the forest? Cici: Remember, moss always points to civilization. Dan: Civilization my ASS. I bet it’s a lot better in prison. Cici: (shudders) Just no. (they see a hut in the distance) What’s that? Dan: The little hut there? It’s just an outhouse. (They hear a girl giggling inside of it) Dan: I’LL SAVE YOU, SEXY! (he breaks open the outhouse door to find Image… I won’t even say it.) Cici: Dan! You know that won’t go well with the censors! Dan: Uhh blur it out then. (his mouth gets blurred out) Not that! Her! Cici: Forget it. What is she doing in an outhouse in the first place? Image: None of your business? Now get out! Dan: But I love you! Image: Yeah, sure. Dan: I’m dead serious. Image: You’re creepy. Cici: Seriously, we want to know why you’re in this outhouse… in the middle of nowhere! Image: Well, I get tired of people bugging me for glistening girl whatevers, so I decided to flee. I live here now. Cici: We don’t bug you! Image: Yes you do. Dan: Like when? You’re too sexy to be here all alone! Image: See? This is what I was talking about. Everyone has a crush on me and it gets really bothersome really quickly. Leave me alone or else. Dan: Pfft… or else what? Image: Or else I’m reporting you to the Fandom authorities. Dan: Anything but that! They’re pure fascists! Image: Oh please. You call everything that. Dan: But it’s true. Image: Okay, sure. On the count of three, if you don’t leave me alone, I’m contacting the authorities. One, two, three. Okay then. (She runs away to go get a Fandom staff member) Dan: Pfft, like that’ll work. (Ten minutes later…) Cici: Any other girls you have a crush on, Dan? Dan: Elli. Cici: Interesting. Fandom Staff Member: Freeze, criminals! You’re under arrest. Dan: Not this time. (throws a smelly sock at the staff member, making him defenseless) Fandom Staff Member: Ahh! Sock! Sock! Sock! (Dan knocks him out with his fist) Dan: That’ll teach you not to mess with PhillyDan. (Meanwhile…) Matchy: (exhausted) How much longer do we have to work here? Warden: Five more hours. Then it’s dinner time. Not for you guys, though, I hate you. Crazy: Aww. Purple: We’re gonna die here. Let’s face it. Warden: Yeah, good riddance. (walks away laughing) Matchy: Wait. I have an idea. Let’s do a jailbreak. Crazy: I love me a good jailbreak. Purple: This prison is really secure though, how are we gonna pull it off? Matchy: I stole a few spoons from the lunch room. We can use them to dig our way out of here. Purple: Perfect. Let’s do it at dinner. Crazy: yes (Meanwhile…) (Dan and Cici are retreating back to Fanonland, only to find Jasbre there.) Dan: Welcome back Jasbre! Jasbre: Yeah yeah whatever, I need your ID. Dan: What? Why? Jasbre: We’re doing an investigation. (dramatic music plays as the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:SBFW Quest Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch